The Sea and The Sun
by AllThingsAutumn
Summary: Sasuke Uchiha is a timid girl and is new to Konoha High-a large and intimidating school where only the social elite should attend. She tries to mind her own business, but trouble follows her everywhere. It's not long before Sasuke finds herself in life-threatening situations with only one hope...Naruto Uzumaki. (FemSasuke, AU, OOC, NaruSasu, Will be rated M later in the story)


**Disclaimer: I own nothing except for the plot. In other words, I am a child playing in Kishimoto's sandbox.**

**What You Should Know Before You Read: Sasuke is a girl in this fic and will seem extremely out of character for the most part. Naruto, however, will remain canon and is therefore still a boy. Also, at the beginning of this story, Sasuke is home schooled and does most of her studies at the library.**

**Chapter 1: The Beginning**

"Every life matters. No matter who you are, no matter what you've done or where you are now, you matter."

That's what Mr. Blancha had said at the motivational ceremony sixteen-year-old Sasuke Uchiha had attended last Sunday after church. That very line was what was keeping her inspired, motivating her to do better and make something of her life. Too long she'd lived in fear of her brother and regret of the poor life decisions she'd made. Too long she'd procrastinated over what was right for her when clearly it had been in front of her all along; Konoha High...aka the largest, most prestigious boarding school in all of Konohagakure, the small city, a few hours from Tokyo, on the coast of Japan.

For years Sasuke had dreamed of the day she'd be able to walk through the tall wrought iron gates of Konoha High and enter the spacious, urban platform dressed in a lush cashmere sweater with Konoha's logo on it and a plaid skirt that barely covered her bum. Sasuke always loved the idea of wearing white thigh-highs and cute, little mary jane shoes. All she needed was a chance.

"*****Obaasan!" Sasuke called when she entered through the white wood door of the one-level house she shared with her grandmother. At the black welcome mat with the pawprints on it she kicked off her gray loafers and hung her red sweater and tan messenger bag on the coat hanger beside her. "Obaasan? Where are you?"

Sasuke rounded the corner with the chipping white paint and entered the small kitchen where her grandmother usually was. Huh...no sign of her.

Huffing in frustration, Sasuke went to the living room that was also the dining room and found her beloved grandmother sleeping on the brown suede sofa beside the fish tank where Amaterasu, her lone goldfish, lived.

"There you are!" Sasuke gasped, giving her grandma a tiny shove.

"Umph," the old woman whispered and winced. Her graying eyelashes fluttered opened and her thin black eyes found Sasuke's large ones. "*****Sassy? What are you doing home so early, my *****kawaii?"

Sasuke fiddled with her thumbs. "I skipped studying at the library today because I have a question for you!"

"What is it?" The woman was unsure whether to match Sasuke's jubilance or be afraid.

Sasuke relinquished her grandmother and took a step back, straightening out her old black skirt. She licked her lips nervously, but couldn't hold back her smile. Then she said in a quick, small voice, "Can I please, please, please go to Konoha High?"

Grandmother looked as if someone had told her to eat the remains of her dead son, Sasuke's father. She swallowed roughly and blinked rapidly for a split second. "Sa-Sassy," she murmured, averting her eyes to Amaterasu swimming peacefully in his tank, oblivious to the troubles of the outside world.

"Obaasan?" Sasuke asked, squinting her eyes a bit. Her grandmother looked ill, like...seriously ill. "Are you…?"

"Sassy," she began in a slow voice. "You know I've always looked after you and anything you've ever wanted, I'd try to get it for you. You know I care for you and would lay down my own life for yours. But this...you want me to pay for you to go to Konoha? Sassy, I'm sorry, but you're not smart enough for a scholarship and you know we can't afford the books let alone the tuition and the boarding fees. Y...You can't go this year."

Sasuke hanged her head and exhaled a long breath. She knew to expect this. Of course Grandmother would say no. Of course she couldn't attend Konoha. They didn't have enough money and it was selfish of her to even ask, but still...her heart squeezed like anguished fist and her bottom lip tremored. Why did rejection have to hurt so bad?

"Sassy, I'm sorry," Grandmother whispered, placing her palms on the arms of the chair to shakily stand up.

Sasuke shook her head making her shiny black ponytail shift left and right. "No, no," she said, feeling small all of a sudden. "Don't be sorry. It...uh...there's nothing you can do. I mean...it's not your fault! Please, don't be sad..."

Grandmother sighed. "Sasuke. Kawaii, look at me."

Sasuke raised her head just the tiniest bit and endeavored to look her directly in the eye, but failed miserably.

"If that's what you want...to walk with the rich and get a high-end education...you know I'll try to get that for you. No matter what the cost."

Sasuke's heart fluttered just the tiniest bit. "Arigato."

True to her word, Sasuke's grandmother was able to have Sasuke enrolled in Konoha High for her third year of high school. Sasuke didn't know how the old woman did it and she didn't want to ask, but when her grandmother came hand with an arm full of black blazers and plaid skirts, Sasuke squealed and was full of joy and hope and excitement for what was to come.

Little did she know, however...high school is not what it looks like in the movies.

***Obaasan = Grandmother**

***Sassy is pronounced sah-see, not sassy like the English word**

***Kawaii means cute or pretty**

**(A/N: Hey, there! :) I really don't know where I'm going with this story, but I have strong inspiration for it so hopefully you start liking it as it progresses! I except this fanfic to be one hundred chapters long (I'm not kidding) and it will definitely be an emotional roller coaster, so please prepare yourself for that. **

**Review + Favorite?)**


End file.
